


Secrets

by Little_red_2000



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gives Him One, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, I don't know what else to tag, If it i please tell me, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It shouldn't be triggering, It's all Referenced, M/M, Secrets, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is abused, There's No Actual Visual Abuse in This Fic, Truth or Dare, but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles goes over to the loft for pack night and the pack find out more about each other and something about Stiles that he's tried to keep secret for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP in my docs list for forever until I decided to finish it tonight. I actually planned on this being a multi-chaptered fic but instead I found the inspiration in something else and decided not to make this longer than it needed to be. It doesn't end at some point where I stopped, it actually has a good ending, or at least I think it does. If not let me know and I'll work on it. Drop me a comment if you liked it (or if you didn't) and let me know, they're much appreciated (Good or bad).

He's actually really shocked that he was able to keep it from them for this long. Considering he's probably the clumsiest guy ever to have lived, he really thought that he would’ve ended up slipping up before now.  
  
He doesn't really know why they automatically jumped to this conclusion but they did and he has utterly no chance of lying to a bunch of werewolves.  
  
*THE DAY BEFORE*  
  
Everyone is gathered at the loft, ready for the pack meeting, except for Stiles. He had sent a text to Scott saying he was going to be a little late, so no one was worried.  
  
They had just started playing truth or dare when Stiles finally arrived, forty minutes late. Everyone was fine with Stiles being late because everyone knew 'pack meetings' were just Derek's way of saying pack night.  
  
"Come play with us!" Erica yells from her position on the end of the table. Stiles slowly makes his way over and carefully sits down between Jackson and Allison.   
  
"What are we playing?" He ask, shifting around trying to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Truth or dare." Lydia says with an evil intent in her eyes that makes Stiles squirm even more.   
  
"Okay, what’d I miss?" He ask, curiously.  
  
"Nothing, we just began." Allison answers.   
  
"I’ll spin then?" He questions the people that are around the table with him.   
  
They all nod and he spins the empty root beer bottle that's in the center of the coffee table. It lands on Lydia.   
  
"Truth or dare?" He ask her.  
  
"Truth."  
  
He pretends to think for a minute even though he's been dying to ask her this question since they first became pack mates.  
  
"Did you ever have feelings for me? Like at all?" He questions.  
  
"No." she replies, he turns to his right to look at Jackson as a confirmation that she's telling the truth, at Jackson's nod he lowers his head and mumbles, "someone else go."  
  
Lydia spins the bottle and it lands on Allison.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Allison answers knowing better than to have Lydia choose her dare.  
  
"Who was your first kiss?"  
  
Allison looks down at her hands and mumbles  "Stiles."   
  
At that Scott's head shot up.  
  
"What?" He exclaims.  
  
"It was when we were first dating. I was nervous because I had never kissed anyone before and Stiles had found me kinda freaking out and asked what was wrong. I had told him and he offered to let me practise on him." Even though they weren't together anymore and have both moved on she still felt like she had to explain.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" He turns to Stiles with wide, hurt filled, eyes.  
  
"I told her I wouldn't, obviously she was embarrassed. Which there is nothing to be embarrassed about. As I told her then." Stiles states calmly, clearly in a better mood than when he arrived.   
  
Scott let's the conversation drop, for now, and let's Allison spin the bottle. It lands on Erica.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"ummm.... Truth."   
  
"Who do you think has the best six pack of all they guys in the pack?"  
  
"That's a tough decision. I would have to see all of them at once." Erica states firmly with a mischievous grin.  
  
They call Derek from his room and grab Danny and Boyd from where he, Boyd and Kira were watching a basketball game and line them, Jackson, Isaac and Scott up against a wall, all shirtless.  They're trying to persuade Stiles to go up there too but he refuses.  
  
Jackson calls out from his position along the wall, "Don't be a wuss stilinski, you can't be that bad. All that running away must get you some muscle. Come on!"  
  
Stiles just glares daggers at Jackson and walks to the kitchen while the girls decide.  
  
They're still debating quietly amongst themselves.   
  
"Well, we have to be bias of course," Lydia states.  
  
"Duh," Erica says, "But if we're deciding on best body it would have to go to Scott right?" she ask the girls.   
  
"And best pecks would go to Jackson," says Kira.  
  
"So best six pack is between Derek and Danny don't you think?" Allison ask the girls who all nod. They debate a little longer before coming to a decision as Stiles walks into the room. He takes a seat on one of the couches until this is over and they can get back to their game.  
  
"And we have a verdict," Erica says as the girls line up side by side, arms crossed, looking perfectly in sink.   
  
"And the winner is..." Kira says building up the suspense.  
  
"Derek!" They yell in unison.  
  
"Great, what's my prize?" he ask, deadpan.  
  
"A kiss from Stiles," Lydia says, smugly looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
"What!" Stiles yells, flailing like a madman, "Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"No, this is your repercussion for not participating," Lydia replies.   
  
"Some punishment that is," Danny says walking back to his seat to finish the game.  
  
"I never said it was a punishment," replied Lydia under her breath as Derek just went back upstairs without uttering a word to anybody. But Lydia noticed the redness on the tips of his ears.  
  
They get back to the game. Everyone finding out that Stiles never backs down from a dare no matter how ridiculous or scary, Lydia used to talk to inanimate objects because she felt alone, Scott used to play with dolls. Erica used to eat worms and dirt, and that Stiles was Scott's, Danny's and Erica's first kisses as well.   
  
Jackson spun the bottle and it landed on Stiles.

  
"Truth or dare?" He asks.  
  
Stiles learning from his earlier mistake with Jackson picks dare this time (last time Stiles had chose truth and had to admit that his first kiss had been his cousin, Miguel. Which got a laugh out of Danny and got Derek to actually join the party. Even though he still refused to play truth or dare with them).  
  
"I dare you to take off your shirt," Jackson dares, clearly not over the whole incident earlier.  
  
"Don't you think you should buy me dinner first?" Stiles sasses, trying to avoid the topic.   
  
"Go on stilinski, do it."  
  
"You're persistence is kinda creepy Jackson," Stiles says, still trying to deflect the subject.  
  
"Stiles, you gotta do it man. You never turn your back on a dare," Scott says from his spot wrapped up in Isaac's arms.   
  
"No," Says Stiles.  
  
"What are you, chicken. you to scared to show yourself in front of the big boys?" Jackson taunts.  
  
Stiles seemingly forgetting the reason behind his stubborn approach and losing his temper rips his shirts off. He looks at all their shocked faces, happy that he made them speechless. Upon looking down at himself he remembered why he was so adamant about keeping his shirt on. He quickly grabbed his shirts and ran out of the loft as fast as he could.   
  
*PRESENT DAY*  
  
The pack are all piled into his living room like some kind of an intervention, saying thing like "Stiles we're here to help you," and "you may not feel like what they're doing is wrong, but it is," that last one coming from Kira.  
  
It makes Stiles laugh how they assume he's in a relationship when they would have smelled another person on him and noticed if he weren't at the loft all the time like they always were.   
  
Derek is the only one of them who hasn't said anything yet and Stiles really wants to hear what's going through his mind, he Looks about ready to kill someone.  
  
Everyone is crowded around him and he just walks straight out of the circle and all conversation stops at Stiles's abrupt exit.  
  
"What are you think sourwolf? You're the only one who hasn't said anything about my 'relationship'," He says and puts finger air quotes around the word relationship.  
  
"You're not in a relationship Stiles!" Derek snaps, "which is why this confuses me so much," He continues, standing from the arm chair, pacing back and forth in front of Stiles, thinking really hard, "I would smell someone else on you if you were in a relationship. And that can't just be from being clumsy, the scars are to irregular."  
  
He's more talking to himself than Stiles and he can't really put his finger on who could have hurt Stiles like this. I mean yeah the kids annoying as hell but he's also smart, funny, beautiful, sexy, adorable, sarcastic, a know-it-all, and Derek is completely crazy about this kid. Which is why he's getting so angry about someone hurting Stiles. How could they? Why would they? Who are they?  
  
Stiles, finally having enough of people running around looking like chickens with their heads cut of yells "It was my freaking dad alright! Jeez, you guys just bust in here and go off on me about a relationship I am not even in and you don't even know the facts." He turns and storms up to his room leaving a bewildered pack in his living room.  
  
He sits in his desk chair quiet waiting for someone to come up the stairs to kick him out of the pack. There's a loud roar that can only be Derek's which has Stiles tensing up.   
  
Why is Derek so mad? It's not like it's his dad's fault, he's a lot to handle for two parents, imagine being a single parent with a kid like Stiles.   
  
There's shuffling and hushed voices down stairs and Stiles wishes he had werewolf hearing right now. They're probably going to come up the stairs and tell him that they don't need a weak liability in their pack and that they can do better than him.  
  
He hears the front door open and close and then there's footsteps coming up the steps, he braces himself for the worst.  
  
Derek is standing in the doorway, look indescribable, arms crossed and brows furrowed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek whispers not moving from his position in the doorway.  
  
"It's not a big deal," Stiles shrugs, it's not really a big deal to him, if he were a better child his father wouldn’t have to discipline him so much.  
  
"What do you mean 'it's not a big deal' it's a huge deal Stiles. He can't hit you, it's illegal and wrong. And if he didn't mean so much to you I would have ripped his throat out already," Derek snaps.

 

“Why do you care so much?” He ask cautiously. 

 

Derek is quiet for a minute then says, “Because you're pack.” 

 

It's not really the truth and both of them know it but Stiles lets it slide.

 

“It's not my dad's fault he got stuck with me. I'm a lot to handle and he has to do it all by himself. I drive people crazy,” He says looking down at his hands.

 

Derek can tell by the way Stiles’ tone changed that he was quoting someone and Derek, for all he's worth, can't keep the red out of his eyes.

 

“Don't ever say that again. You're amazing, and funny, and talented and anyone would be lucky to have you in their presence. You’re not perfect, no one is, but you are so damn close to it. You make everyone better and you look out for us and you are the glue that holds this pack together and if your own father can't see how special you are then I won't allow him another second in your company.” 

 

Hes breathing hard and his eyes are full on blazing red but he doesn't even think twice about grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him down the stairs, out the door, to the camaro and shoving him inside, all without any protest from Stiles, who looks shocked and dazed.

 

They've been driving for some time before Stiles finally speaks.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I don't know. I just needed to get you out of there. But I've been thinking about driving to the station and reporting what that bastard did to you.”

 

“What!” Stiles erupts, “you can't!”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because…” he trails off.

 

“Because what Stiles?” Derek grits out. His eyes are still tinged red and he’s having a hard time keeping control. The only thing keeping him from shifting is Stiles.

 

“Because he said that if I ever told anyone he would have you arrested!” Stiles blurts.

He covers his mouth with his hands panicking that Derek will be arrested again because he told.

 

Derek pulls the car over and faces Stiles.

 

“You've been dealing with this all so that I won't be arrested?” he asked shocked.

 

“I already got you arrested once, didn't want it to happen again,” He tries to joke bit he just sounds small and scared and Derek doesn't think before enveloping the boy in a hug.

 

Stiles just melts into his embrace, the hug is at an awkward and and the gear shift is probably digging into Derek's side but neither of them want to let go yet. So they stay there, neither knowing how long but Derek just holds Stiles and Stiles just leans into the embrace.

 

They don’t know what their next move is going to be, whether or not they are going to tell on Stiles’ dad or just make arrangements for Stiles to stay with someone else, although Derek is highly contemplating having Stiles stay with him. There is still a matter of sorting things out with the sheriff and the proper way to go about doing things without a big dragout fight. There is much to be done and more but in the confining space of the car, wrapped up in the scent and feel of the other, both boys can’t bring themselves to worry just yet.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!

Okay, For those of you who still follow the story Just my Luck that's on my page, I'm so sorry, it's been forever, I know, but I have not abandoned that story. I kept telling myself that I would get to it after the 25 days of Christmas, but then life hit and I never did. Now, four months into the new year, and I'm swamped with prepping for the SAT's, and everything is getting to be a bit too much. Just know that I will not abandon that story and will get to it as soon as I can but the last chapters I want to be perfect since it's my first multi-chaptered story, and that level of perfection can't come form my jumble mind right now.

Next! I'm made another chapter of secrets! Now, I'm not adding it onto this one, I'm making it into a series because I can see this story going places, but I don't want it to just be left hanging like JML, so an unfinished series of finished fics is better than and unfinished fic, right? Down below there will be a "Next Work" Button, so go on down and click it if you want to read the next installment of this story.

Lastly! I know that it's been a while since I've posted anything, but, I want you guys to know that I'm planning to change that and get back into the writing groove. I have a million stories in my Google Docs that just need to be finished and edited, and I'm planning on doing just that, so be prepared for more from me!!!

Sincerely, 

Little Red <3

P.S. I have this one story (Teacher/Student) that I've been itching to finish and post. It's long (13k right now) and I know that's it's really good, so be on the look out!!


End file.
